


In Which Jackson Punches A Racist Transphobic Piece of Shit In The Face But It's Okay Because Jinyoung Is Loved

by natashagromadin



Series: Genderfluid!Jinyoung [1]
Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Genderfluid Character, M/M, OT7, Racial slurs, Racism, Supportive Relationship, Transphobia, among other things, and, but jinyoung doesn't really experience dysphoria, jackson punches a hick in the face, lgbtq slurs, see also, so that's a plus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9041228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashagromadin/pseuds/natashagromadin
Summary: It’s not that Jinyoung didn’t like being a dude, it’s just that sometimes she liked being called a girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh Happy Chirstmas! If you don't celebrate that than Happy Holidays (Or HOLODAYS! eheheh) If you don't celebrate anything, I hope you all well. I was just really tired of my family being racist so that's why the racial slurs and I myself am genderfluid so this was just to kind of play around with the idea a little more freely. I hope you all enjoy it and yeah... the title is shit (and you know why...) As always comment and kudos and welcome. ENJOY! (ALSO THIS ISN'T PORN COULD YA BELIEVE IT)

It’s not that Jinyoung didn’t like being a dude, it’s just that sometimes she liked being called a girl. She enjoyed her masculine body, acknowledged the fact that she had a dick and hairy legs and looked nothing like a girl. In fact, she really liked being a boy, but… Sometimes, she felt light and dainty. She felt like twirling and giggling, covering her smile using her nimble fingers. She liked the twinkle the members got in their eyes when she decided to use feminine pronouns on any given day. They had been so open when she told them, asking questions, offering fashion and makeup advice. Not once did she feel alienated from her boys in Got7. 

That morning, Jinyoung woke up feeling particularly delicate. She stretched her arms above her head and sighed, sliding out of bed to grab her robe and slippers. She walked into the kitchen finding Yugyeom munching on cereal. Jinyoung smiled. 

“Morning Yugyeom-ah!” She sighed kissing his forehead. Jinyoung came out to Yugyeom first and from then on, Yugyeom begged to know all he could about gender fluidity and Jinyoung’s gender preference. In the beginning, he would ask Jinyoung every morning for her preferred pronouns. Jinyoung saw this as unnecessary, but since then, they shared a special bond. Yugyeom beamed at Jinyoung. 

“Morning Prince.” He uttered softly with a voice still drenched in sleep. Jinyoung exhaled biting her lip.

“Princess.” She corrected. Yugyeom rubbed the back of her hand.

“Ah I see. My apologies Princess.” He corrected himself kissing the back of Jinyoung’s hand. Jinyoung smiled and took a seat beside Jackson, the protective one. He wrapped an arm around Jinyoung and gave several quick pecks on her cheek. Jinyoung flushed.

“Good morning Sunshine. You had a late start huh?” JB-hyung ruffled her hair placing a bowl of rice and egg ramen in front of her. She ate it sloppily, searching around the room. Everyone else had already finished eating besides Yugyeom. She noticed Mark-hyung’s legs slung over BamBam’s on the couch in the living room. 

“I guess so.” She said through a mouth full of noodles. JB smirked going back into the kitchen to helping Youngjae with the dishes.

“Today’s a free day for us,” BamBam and Mark whooped loudly from the couch interrupting Jackson’s flow. “Anyway, no interviews, no music videos, no nothing. What are we gonna do?” Jinyoung continued to eat messily.

“Sleep.” The maknae said sarcastically beside them. Jackson glared.

“Eat.” BamBam suggested. Mark smacked his arm.

“Shopping!!!” Jinyoung shot her hand in the air and waved it frantically, a noodle dangling from her lip. Jackson’s smile widened at her enthusiasm. 

“Shopping it is.” He basked in Jinyoung’s cry of accomplishment. 

“Awe no fair just because she’s the girl!” BamBam pointed from the living room emphasizing his words with the harsh point of his finger. Jinyoung blushed looking down. Mark-hyung hit him again.

“I think shopping is a wonderful idea Princess Jinyoung.” Mark smiled at her and she almost died from an overheated face. Jackson slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. 

“Why don’t you finish eating and then go get ready Jinyoung-ah.” Jinyoung’s eyes followed the curve of Jackson’s lips up to his dark beady glare. She swallowed thickly nodding. A minute later she patted Youngjae’s head, placing her dishes in the sink for him to clean. She made her way down the hall, BamBam could be heard protesting against shopping all the way to Jinyoung’s room. 

“But I’m still hungry!!!” Mark sighed. His eye roll was something you could almost hear. 

“Jesus Christ you brat. We’ll go get lunch while we’re out just shut up about it already!” 

“Awe I love you hyung!!!” BamBam exclaimed followed by ruffling and a loud thump. 

“Get off of me BamBam!” Jinyoung smirked to herself. 

She walked to her closet and picked out a short pastel pink sundress with a white peter pan collar. It fell just above her knees and cinched her waist to look more feminine. It had been a gift from JB after Jinyoung confessed to identifying as genderfluid. Jinyoung cherished it as her first dress and liked to wear it often as a token of gratitude. Her way of showing she appreciates their gifts and acceptance. 

Jinyoung laid the dress on the bed and tiptoed to her vanity. Sitting down, she grabbed her blush kit and contoured her round cheeks. Her favorite shade was a soft peach that all the others thought made her glow. She applied mascara to darken her light lashes and just as she was applying shiny pink gloss to her full lips, BamBam showed at the door.  
“Hey BamBam-ah.” Jinyoung smiled at the boy who sheepishly hid behind the door. He pushed it open slightly, the look of defeat overshadowing his usually happy face. Jinyoung frowned.

“The others wanted me to come in and apologize for acting like a baby.” Jinyoung’s frown hastily turned into a smile once more as she tossed her head back in laughter.  
“That’s okay BamBam,” She waved him in and patted the space next to her. “I know you were just fooling around.” She turned back to her reflection and finished off her makeup by adding glitter on her cheeks and in the corner of her eyes. BamBam felt his cheeks burn up at her beauty.

“Woah Jagiya,” BamBam slipped his arms around a giddy Jinyoung. “You are soooo pretty.” BamBam ran his nose along Jinyoung’s neck, and left several kisses there. Jinyoung bit her lip. 

“Bammie-ah…” She sighed as BamBam’s tongue darted out and lavished her flesh. BamBam gripped her hips tighter. Jinyoung pressed her back against BamBam’s chest, sighing. She was getting excited and knew that BamBam was too. “We have to stop. We have plans remember?” She pulled away shyly suddenly remembering their spontaneous shopping trip. BamBam’s hands fell to his sides. The air around them hung like steam in a sauna. BamBam shot a hand up to the back of his neck. 

“Sorry Princess. You’re right. Best get ready quickly,” He shuffled to the door rapidly and looked back at a flustered Jinyoung. “Later?” Jinyoung couldn’t help, but blush. She nodded unable to get a word passed her lips. 

She showed up in the living room shortly after dressing in her pink shoes, white socks, pink dress, and a cute heart shaped backpack from Yugyeom. Shyly, she turned, the dress flowing around her with ease. Yugyeom’s face was red, he crossed his legs and hid behind Mark on the couch. BamBam’s mouth hung open and all the others stared in awe.  
“Woah Jagi.” Jaebum remarked. Jackson smiled. 

“I am so in love. You look beautiful.” Mark finally took his eyes off of Jinyoung to look over at Yugyeom who was writhing in his seat. Mark raised his eyebrow before his eyes shot open wide.

“Dude, Yugyeom’s got a boner!” Everyone, including Jinyoung who was quite enjoying the spotlight was shook from their trance. 

“Do not!!!” He screeched back face still attempting to hide behind Mark. BamBam shoved Yugyeom’s hand away from his crotch. 

“Oh my god you totally do!!!” BamBam pointed at the bulge and sniggered. 

“I can’t help it!!!” Yugyeom and Jinyoung both blushed. Yugyeom folded in on himself as Jinyoung got closer to him. She sat beside him on the couch. The others were silent except for the quiet chortles of BamBam and Mark at Yugyeom’s expense. 

“Shut up!” Jinyoung growled angrily. The boy’s eyes grew sullen and watery. Their gazes fell downward. They bit the insides of their cheeks. 

“I’m sorry Princess. You just look so pretty.” Yugyeom couldn’t meet her eyes. She smiled warmly anyway and squeezed his hand.

“It’s okay. We can play later. If you want.” Yugyeom looked up and nodded excitedly. BamBam protested this notion. 

“Hey you told me like two seconds ago that we could continue what we were doing in your bedroom!!!”

“And what exactly were you too doing in her bedroom?” Stern father Jaebum crossed his arms, his stance intimidating. Jinyoung glared at BamBam. Yugyeom was slightly less flustered. 

“Nothing! Hey look Yugyeom’s boner went down.” The maknae squeezed his legs together. Jinyoung got up from the couch and shook her legs and shrugged her shoulder exaggeratingly. 

“Look can we just go Jaebum-hyung?” She took both his hands in hers and pouted. Her bright eyes shone like stars blinding JB. 

“Alright, but you’re not off the hook young lady. Except some punishment, both of you.” JB pointed to both BamBam and Jinyoung. Jinyoung’s eyes were crescents. Her arms wrapped around her hyung holding him tight.

“I sure do hope you mean it Jaebum-ah!” She twirled around sprinting for the door. She was just out of reach for JB to smack her round bottom.

They decided to head for Seoul’s fashion strip. Shops upon shops of clothes, handbags, and makeup. Jinyoung thought she was dreaming. Jackson pointed out to her a makeup store marketing new blushes. They stepped inside and shopped around.

“How about this one Jagiya?” Mark picked up a bright fuchsia blush. Jinyoung looked at it disgustingly. Mark took the hint and set the blush back where it was. Jinyoung followed behind Jackson who guided her through the makeup store. BamBam was with Yugyeom and Jaebum getting street food for them. Youngjae ran widely through the isles of the makeup store. Picking things up, looking angry and slightly disturbed, and then moving on to the next thing. Jinyoung spotted an eyeshadow palette that made her gasp. It was full of nude shades and bright sparkling pops of color. She squeaked and picked it up. 

“I need it hyung! I’m buying this right now. Look at this shade it’s so sparkly!” Jackson chuckled and nodded his head. Mark was off in the distance yelling at Youngjae for ruining the displays. 

“Let me buy it for you.” Jinyoung was taken aback. She shook her head enthusiastically and furrowed her brows.

“It’s okay Hyung. I’ve got enough money in my bag! See?” Jinyoung started to take the backpack from her shoulders, but Jackson stopped her. Jinyoung’s eyes were locked with his. 

“Hyung will buy it for you Jagiya. As a gift for my special girl.” He touched the tip of his finger to Jinyoung’s nose. She smiled shyly and bit her lip. 

“Thank you Hyung.” She kissed his cheek as he went to the register. She ran to the back for the store to collect Youngjae and Mark. 

The three of them found Jackson waiting at the front of the store bag in hand. 

“What took you so long?” He asked.

“Youngjae thought it would be funny to put liquid lipstick on.” Mark sighed at the panicky boy who wiped angrily at his lips.

“It won’t come off!” He yelled. Jinyoung laughed taking the bag from Jackson and putting it into her backpack. 

“And it’ll stay there. At least until you use a makeup wipe.” Jinyoung cackled as Youngjae continued to furiously rub his cracking lips. They exited the store and continued down the street until they located the others walking their way. Seoul was packed as usual, an entire cast of the people walking up and down the strip making Jinyoung somewhat anxious. She inverted on herself in public whenever presenting as a girl. The others assured her that others opinions didn’t mean anything, but she couldn’t help feeling terrified at the close mindedness that plagued the world. 

“Let’s sit down here.” Jinyoung suggested. She pointed to a bench where Jackson and Mark sat beside her. BamBam, Yugyeom, and Youngjae, and Jaebum ate standing.  
“It’s street food though. Aren’t you supposed to eat it on the go?” BamBam asked confused.

“Well, I’m wearing a dress and it’s windy so…” Jinyoung ended the sentence by sticking her tongue out. BamBam tousled her hair.

“Punk.” 

“Jerk.” She hid a smile from him biting into her rice kimbap. The others enjoyed their food well, and watched as the people passed them. Some gave curious looks at Jinyoung others paid her no mind. Jackson had just tossed his waste in the trash and stood next to JB. Jinyoung smiled up at him, squinting at the bright sun. Just as Jinyoung’s gaze fell from Jackson’s, she caught the eyes of a man not too far from where they sat. He appeared confused and angry. He was definitely just here for pleasure, his features mostly western. He started to walk over. His gait was lanky and uncoordinated. It made her cringe. Jinyoung’s mouth was agape in worry.

“Oh no.” She whispered to herself. Jackson noticed her expression and looked over to the approaching stranger. Defensively, Jackson stepped in front of Jinyoung creating a barrier. 

“What the hell is this? A fucking cross dresser? A tranny?” Jinyoung faced the ground her brows in an angry bunch. The words were sharp and made her cower. The angry man looked at all of their faces. Jackson, although she couldn’t see his face Jinyoung knew, he was pissed. His shoulders shook beneath his shirt and his fists were clenched so tight that his fingers might actually begin to cut into his palms.

“Just get out of here man.” BamBam said purposefully refusing eye contact. His voice was weak and almost unheard. He was just trying to be reasonable, and Jinyoung commended him for that. The fear was still strong though, and Youngjae decided to move behind Jinyoung. He placed his hand on her arm, petting her with his thumb. She glanced over at him. 

“Oh now the chink speak up.” Now, that’s where he fucked up. People turned their heads to the scene offering confused and hurt glances before passing by not wanting to get involved. Jinyoung melted back into Youngjae. 

“Excuse me?” The Hong Kong boy raised his brows and took a step forward. 

“Why don’t you and your fag chink of a boyfriend get out of my sight.” Jackson laughed and looked to his side at BamBam, JB, and Yugyeom then to the left at Mark still sitting on the bench.

“Jackson don-” Jinyoung started, but her cries faded away into the sound of a dislocated jaw. One punch and the racist prick went down. People “oh-ed” at the scene. Jackson shook his fist and looked around. JB stood with his mouth wide open. The other members were motionless. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Jinyoung was red. She didn’t know whether to cry or hit Jackson for causing a scene. 

“Let’s just,” Jaebum sighed, looking down at the scraggly racist who clutched his face. “Get out of here.” Some people laughed at him. Even BamBam let out a chuckle. 

The ride home was silent. Jinyoung stared out the window tears stinging her eyes. Once at the dorm, Jinyoung fled to her room and threw herself at her bed. Tears streamed down her face now making her mascara run. She wept for what seemed like eons, then a knock came at her door. She clung to her pillow tighter and attempted to hide her aching voice.  
“Come in.” 

“Jinyoungie?” She heard the soft tone and knew it was Jackson slowly creeping into the room. The bed dipped where Jackson sat and began to draw soothing circles as the base of Jinyoung’s spine. Jinyoung shifted to face Jackson. She wept into his chest with abandon. Jackson tsked and let her cry.

“I’m sorry Jagi. I’m sorry. It’s okay now. Hyung’s got you.” Jinyoung curled his fingers into the fabric of Jackson’s shirt. 

“Why are people so mean? I hate it Jackson-hyung. I don’t feel like myself anymore.” She sobbed. Jackson’s fingers traced the soft hairs on the back of her neck. 

“I can only imagine what it feels like Jagi, but you can’t let people like that hick from nowhere USA take away from who you are. You are so special Park Jinyoung.” Jackson kissed her forehead.

“It’s hard.” Jackson nodded, kissing her forehead three times in quick succession. He held her like that until her sobbing turned into sniffles. Another knock came at the door. This time Kunpimook and Yugyeom showed there bright shining faces.

“Hey Princess Jinyoungie!!!” BamBam exclaimed. Jinyoung’s smile was weak, but she wiped away her mascara tears and sat upright. Jackson smirked. The boys came into the room and kneeled down to meet Jinyoung’s eyes. Their hands on her knees thumbing her pale skin. 

“I hope you’re feeling better Princess. JB is ordering your favorite for dinner tonight.” Jinyoung gasped. 

“Pizza!!!” The sparkle that was missing was replaced in that moment. Yugyeom kissed her lips softly. 

“That’s right Jagi! Come on. Let’s wait in the living room. You should probably try and help Youngjae get that lipstick off.” Jinyoung giggled. 

“Okay.” Jinyoung stood to leave the room. The maknae’s fled in glee. Faintly, Youngjae could be heard moaning in pain. 

“It won’t come off!!! Jagiya please help me. I NEEEED YOOOOOUUUU!!!” He whaled finally. Jinyoung laughed out loud and turned to Jackson. He smiled up at her. 

“There’s that pretty smile,” He brushed his thumb over her bottom lip and stood up. He kissed her, his thumb now rubbing her puffy red cheeks. “No more tears okay?” She nodded.

“Okay hyung. Thank you.” She held him close until a shriek sounded that shook the whole house.

“BAMBAM HIS FUCKING LIP IS BLEEDING.” Jaebum yelled at the younger boy.

“I THOUGHT IT WOULD HELP REMOVE THAT STUPID LIPSTICK!” BamBam replied. 

“You fucking dumby.” Mark sighed. Jinyoung rolled her eyes.

“JAGI PLEASE! BAMBAM IS GOING TO KILL ME!” The pair scrambled for the door and rushed to give Youngjae medical attention. Somehow her boys tribulations always made her feel better at the end of the day.


End file.
